Fragmented Memory
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Jacob and Nessie had no choice but to escape the confrontation together. Along the way Jacob accidentally lost his beloved imprint who he vowed to protect. As years pass Nessie forgets her family and everything involving the supernatural world. She gets involved in gangs and drug dealing. When the Cullens finher will they be able to save her and put her memory back together again?
1. Memory is a Funny Thing

**Documents: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Memory is a Funny Thing**

 **Nessie's POV**

Memory is a funny thing sometimes. There are the memories we would give anything to retain in our minds for the rest of our lives. Then there are the memories, that no matter how hard we try, we simply cannot forget.

It's impossible to remember anything from when you were just a baby. Memories from your childhood often fade when you enter adulthood. Such is a normal part of aging.

I'm not normal. I don't know what I am but I know it's not with the realms of normal. I've aged faster than any normal person ever would. Was I five? Six? Or seven? To be honest I couldn't even answer that question. I just knew that I hadn't even reached double digits yet. But what I could tell you is that physically I'm well into my teenage years. Like seventeen or eighteen.

With my rapid aging comes the rapid loss of memories from my younger years. Just like a regular 17 year old might have a hard time recalling events from when they were seven years old I have a hard time recalling events from when I was physically seven years old and that was only a year and a half ago.

I heard a woman scream as I walked down the street. I looked up and saw the woman running away from me. I sighed. Why the hell couldn't I be normal? I guess a rapidly aging homeless teenage girl that robbed people at gun point could never be normal.

The smell of something delicious made my throat burn with an even stronger intensity than it already was. That's another thing on the list of odd things about me. My throats always felt like it was on fire. No amount of water could quench the thirst.

I was nothing but a freak. A criminal and a freak. I just wished that I could remember what made me this way. Well I knew how I turned into a criminal. When I first mysteriously up here I had some trouble with the local gang until the leader, Curtis, said he "saw potential in me despite being a kid and a female,"

He decided to leave me alone as I helped him and his guys out. Helping him usually meant selling drugs or stealing. He gave me a gun and taught me how to use it. I've never once killed anyway though. Maybe I'm to much of a coward but I don't think I have it in me to kill.

My entrance into my criminal lifestyle is one of the memories in my life I have never lost but would do anything to forget.

I felt a strong kick in my lower stomach area. Did I mention that I was pregnant? Let's just say mine and Curtis's relationship is not just strictly business. I'm several months pregnant.

I became aware of the darkening sky as the baby kicked one more time. I made my way to an abandoned alley behind a large mansion like house. Once I made myself as comfortable as possible I fell asleep.

I was startled into awareness when ice cold hands gently shook me awake. I found myself staring into strange yet oddly familiar golden eyes.

My right hand instantly flew behind my back where my gun was.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man said.

I didn't listen. Instead I pulled out the gun in defense.

"Seriously Nessie put the weapon down,"

I was scared. How did this man know me?!

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered in fear.

The man's eyes looked sad all of a sudden. "You really don't remember do you?"

"All I know is that some random stranger woke me up in the middle of the night somehow knowing my name,"

"It's been years since we last saw you when you and Jacob had to leave for your safety but I know it's you. Renesmee I am your grandfather,"

With that I dropped the gun in shock.

 **Please Review**


	2. Family

**Chapter 2: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

I stood there frozen in shock for god only knows how long. Neither of us moved or said a word as we waited for the other to react. My mind was having trouble processing the information that it had just received.

Could it really be true what he was saying? Was this man really my grandfather? He seemed really young. Like early 20s at least. Then again I aged at about ten times the rate of a normal person so I guess him being my grandfather wasn't that farfetched of an idea.

I sighed.

"I know its a lot for you to take in Nessie," the man claiming to be my grandfather said.

"Its just a little hard to believe that's all. I mean how can you be my grandfather? You look so young and-" I couldn't even continue.

"I'm sure you've noticed that you age faster than most people. Am I correct in that assumption?" he asked.

Again I was completely stumped. How did he know about my fast aging rate? Then again he knew my name as well so I slowly began to accept the idea that he was telling the truth and he was my grandfather.

"Yes. I don't know how old I am. I just know that I age faster than normal,"

He nodded his head. "You're actually in only five and a half years old but here you are with the body of a teenage girl. Last time I saw you you were physically three years old around the time,"

"Wow,"

"Nessie why don't you come home with me?"

For what felt like the millionth time that night he shocked me. I didn't know what I had been expecting but it surely was not an invite to his house.

"You sure about that?" I asked him.

"Nessie you're my granddaughter. You have absolutely no idea how long I, and the rest of the family, have been waiting for you to come home once again,"

"I, yeah, okay,"

I had a hard time getting up. My pregnancy was starting to make even the simplest tasks more difficult than usual. When I was sure he wasn't looking I grabbed my gun and hid it as best as I could. Ever since Curtis had given it to me I never went anywhere without it and I was not about to change my habits now. The kind of stuff I was involved made it necessary to be armed at all times.

I followed Carlisle around the corner. As it turned out the big mansion that I had been sleeping behind was his. I felt out of place just looking at the place. How could I, a homeless girl that deals drugs and robs people, be going to a house like this?

As soon as I walked in I felt several people stare at me once. Eight people to be exact. I quickly noticed a few things. A. They were inhumanely beautiful. B. They had gold eyes. C. They had extremely pale skin. How that could be healthy was beyond me.

The one exception to the pale skin and gold eyes description was an extremely big, well big as in muscly, Native American guy. There was no way he could be related to the others. He was the most handsome guy that I had ever laid eyes and I've laid my eyes on. I wondered how quickly and easily I could seduce him and get him in bed with me. I didn't know but I sure as hell was going to find out. I was going to get him to sleep with me one way or a-

A ferocious growl suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts. The bronze haired boy gave me a very frightening look that instantly made my heart skip several beats.

I turned away and walked away as fast as I could. I went into the nearest room and did my best to control my breathing and slow my heart rate.

A few minutes later my grandfather walked in.

"I'm sorry about that Nessie,"

"It's okay uh-what is your name?" It had just occurred to me that he had never told me his name.

He smiled. "It's Carlisle Cullen but you young lady may call me grandpa,"

"Okay,"

"Anyway the bathroom is just down the hallway on your right. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll leave some pajamas outside the door for you,"

"Thanks," I was not used to people showing me so much kindness. Is this what having a family is really like?

As soon as he left I hid my gun under the pillow. It was the best hiding place that I could think of for now.

I took my time in the shower. I cleaned just about every inch of my body that I could. By the time I got out there were pajamas just outside the door as promised. I was even more surprised how they fit me and my pregnant belly perfectly.

I walked back to the room as I wasn't ready to meet the rest of the family just yet. I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said hesitantly.

I was surprised to see the bronze haired kid that had growled at me earlier.

"Hi?" sounded more like a question.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry," he said. "I came here to apologize for what happened earlier,"

"It's okay. Truth is that I really don't understand what happened anyway,"

The next thing he did took me so much by surprise that I didn't know what to do. He hugged me in a tight cold embrace. I was shocked and confused. On top of that it sounded like he was actually crying.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Nessie I just, I couldn't help it. You're my-I mean I'm your-" he was struggling to even form a coherent sentence.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Edward but that doesn't matter because I'm your father,"

"My what?" I had to pick my jaw up off the floor.

"Your my daughter Nessie. I'm your father. My God you have no idea how much I've missed you and worried about you,"

"But you're my age how can you be-"

"Haven't you realized Nessie that we are not exactly normal when it comes to aging?"

"Father? Daughter?" I had a father? Did that mean that my mother was also here? I had a family. These strange people were my family. They knew who I was but I had no idea who they were. I started to cry and he rubbed my back soothingly.

A few minutes later he suddenly asked "Renesmee what is this?"

I looked up and felt my stomach drop when I saw him holding my gun.

"Renesmee why do you have this? Why do you have a gun? I didn't want to believe it when Carlisle told me about it but now that I see it I just don't understand,"

I didn't know what to say. All I wanted was for him to give it back to me. My mind flashed back to the day I got it. All the times I robbed people at gun point flashed through my mind. All the times I've carried to drug deals to protect myself in case the deals go bad. All the times I've fired it just to scare people into doing what I wanted. Without it I was nothing.

I came out of my flashbacks to see that my father's eyes had turned from gold to black. He looked angry beyond what words could possibly describe. He was shaking from anger.

In one swift movement he took my gun and smashed it against the wall instantly shattering the weapon into millions of little pieces. He left without saying another word.

 **Please Review**


	3. News

**Chapter 3: News**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was left with a very strong feeling of confusion after Edward left. I hadn't even answered his question and he just got all angry for no reason at all.

I sighed. I got off the bed slowly and picked up what the pieces of metal that used to be my gun. I threw it all in the trash bin. I took a deep breath. I didn't know what I was going to do without my weapon anymore. I guess I could ask Curtis to give me a new one. There was no way in hell that I would be able to do everything he wanted me to do unless I had one. How was I going to rob people if I had no weapon as leverage? How was I going to protect myself from drug dealers?

Or maybe I should just abandon that world all together. After all these people are my family, right? If I had a family wasn't that more important than what I would have gotten myself involved in? I shuddered at the thought of trying to get out. Getting out was impossible unless you wanted to die. Also what would happen to my baby? Curtis is hoping that our baby would be a boy that way our son could take over as leader one day. In his words "a girl could never be capable of leading this gang and all the activities we're involved in,"

Secretly I hoped that our baby was a girl. I hated the idea of my baby being placed in such a dangerous position. Not that my position was safe but being the leader certainly put a large target on your back.

I laid down in bed that night just thinking about everything. I couldn't help but wonder if this was a dream. Would I wake up at any minute and find myself in that alley? It felt that way to me. I pinched myself just to see if I was sleeping. Nope. I wasn't. That still didn't entirely convince me that this whole evening hadn't been a dream.

The exhaustion hit me all at once and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again the next morning I knew right away that it hadn't been a dream. I was still in the same room. I had a few blankets covering my body. Odd. I don't remember being underneath any blankets when I fell asleep last night. Someone must have been kind enough to bring me blankets last night.

"Nessie?" I heard a bell like voice say.

My heart skipped several beats. I looked up and saw a beautiful young woman about my age standing in the doorway. When I really got a good look at her I realized that she looked a lot like me. Could she be my-

"Nessie can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered once I was able to find my voice.

"I'm sorry my name is Bella by the way," she said with a smile.

"Bella that's a pretty name,"

"Why thank you Nessie," she said. "But I'd prefer it if you called me mom,"

"You're my mother?" I cried out. The tears started streaming down my face.

She hugged me as tight as she could.

"Yes baby I'm your mother. My God you have no idea how long I've been searching for you,"

"I don't understand," I sniffled. "How did we get separated? What happened?"

"That's a story I think we should tell together. All of us. I know you have many questions but they aren't exactly easy to answer,"

I was confused but I had to accept that was the only answer that I was going to get for now.

"Mom. I have a mom. I actually have a mom and a dad," I cried.

"Sweetie you have an entire family that loves you,"

Words like love and family felt like a foreign concept to me. They were words that I never would've imagined would ever apply to me. I loved my unborn baby. I loved Curtis and he loved me but this felt different somehow. I couldn't exactly explain it but it was different.

"Nessie why don't you come out to eat breakfast. Esme prepared pancakes for you so I hope you like them,"

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Oh that's right you don't remember. I keep forgetting that. She's your grandmother. You'll meet her later. She and the others had to leave. So for now it's just you, me, and Carlisle,"

"Oh, okay,"

A few minutes later I headed toward the kitchen fully dressed. My mom had been kind enough to give me some clothes she had worn when she was pregnant with me.

The smell of fresh pancakes made my stomach growl loudly. Even the baby kicked excitedly.

The first thing I noticed is that there was only one plate set out.

"Bella aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh no I'm fine. That's just for you,"

"Okay thanks,"

I grabbed a forkful of pancakes and stuffed it in my mouth. The explosion of taste in my mouth was unexpected and wonderful. I hadn't had anything that tasty in a long time.

"Hey Nessie?" I heard my grandfather say. I immediately swallowed my food.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"When was the last time you visited a doctor's office?"

"Don't know. As far as I know I've never visited one but I could be wrong I guess. Why?"

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Do you know how far along you are in your pregnancy?"

"A few months? I'm not exactly sure,"

He sighed. "Nessie do you mind if I run some tests on you? Just to make sure that you and the baby are healthy?"

"Uh well I guess not,"

"I promise I'll make it as painless as possible,"

"Thanks," I said.

"As soon as you're done eating we'll do it,"

I was feeling a bit nervous but I did my best to hide it.

"Are you okay Nessie?" mom asked. Guess I wasn't doing such a great job of hiding it after all.

"Little nervous that's all," I admitted.

"You'll be fine Nessie. Carlisle is the best and I'll be with you if you like,"

"Really? Thank you,"

Ten minutes later I was finished with breakfast and we both headed up to Carlisle's office. It wasn't as bad as I feared. He just took my temperature and blood pressure. He withdrew some blood as well.

Next came to checking on the baby. He explained just how sonograms worked and what he would be able to see.

I closed my eyes when he put the jelly on me. When he didn't say anything for several minutes I began to worry.

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" I asked.

"Their hearts are beating faster than normal. I'll have to keep an eye on that,"

"They?"

"There's two of them Nessie. You're having identical twin boys,"

"Holy shit," I said.

"Ouch!" I yelled when Bella pinched me. "Language young lady,"

"Jesus fuck-" I stopped mid sentence when my mother gave me a threatening glare.

"Twin boys? Are you sure?" I was desperately wishing for one girl and now I'm getting two boys? I feared what Curtis would do when he found out that I was having not one but TWO boys!

"I'm positive Nessie. I've done this many times before. Their genitalia indicates that they are boys,"

"Okay. That was shocking news," I said. "How far along am I?"

"I'm going to put you at six months right now. Barely beginning your third trimester,"

Wow.

His phone rang and he suddenly had to leave.

"Hey Nessie how would you feel about going shopping for the babies?" mom asked. She sounded really happy.

"Sounds fun,"

"Okay come on lets go," she said really fast.

As soon as we were outside I saw him. He saw me and he looked really surprised to see me there.

"Nessie?!" Curtis called out as he ran toward us.

Mom and I stopped immediately.

"Nessie my goodness I've been looking all for you. Is this where you've been all morning?"

"Yes what do you want?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Nessie who is this?" mom asked.

"Curtis he's an old friend of mine,"

Immediately my mother's eyes went black with anger. She pulled me away from him as fast as she could much to my mystification.

"Mom what's going on? Why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

"Nessie answer me something. Why are you hanging out with that boy?"

"What does it matter to you? You don't know anything about him and he's the father of-"

"He's the father?! Edward didn't tell me that,"

"Why would he even know? Besides why are you all judging him so harshly when you don't even know him?"

"Trust me Nessie we know plenty now let's get away from here before I get even more angry than I already am,"

She sped away and I just kept thinking _What the fuck just happened?_!

 **Please Review**


End file.
